


Day 3: The Violet-Eyed Stranger

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Day 3, Fire, M/M, Missing Persons, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Reunions, Slow Dancing, voltronwhimsicalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 3: Nov 7th, Masquerade, SheithTakashi is one of the royal princes for the Shirogane family with his brother Kuro. Keith is the long lost heir of the Kogane line as many people think that he perished years ago in a fire that destroyed his home. His parents are still alive though and are allies with the Shirogane family. A masquerade ball gets thrown by his family with an open invitation to everyone. Keith decides to go because of Pidge, Hunk, and Lance wanting to go. Shiro takes an interest in Keith the moment that he saw him causing him to ask for a dance.





	Day 3: The Violet-Eyed Stranger

  **< \- Keith's mask **

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxeFT2euqjA&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg&index=10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxeFT2euqjA&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg&index=10)  **< \- Song that they are dancing to**

* * *

 

 

Every year the Shirogane family held a ball that brought people all over to fill the palace with laughter and music. The ball came popular quickly because of the open invitation while the royal family hopes that their sons will find someone to spend the rest of their loved with. So far, the brothers haven’t had any luck but hope still is there for them to find the one that will make them happy. Their parents are leaving it up to them to decide who is the one that they want to spend the rest of their life with. Time will only tell if Shiro and Kuro will find that one though, it may happen for Shiro sooner than he thinks though. All because of a violet-eyed stranger wearing a red colored mask who makes his appearance at the ball. 

**Keith’s pov**

I didn’t know why I had let Pidge, Lance, and Hunk talk me into going to this ball that was held by some royal family. It apparently was a very popular ball and they obviously wanted to go, I had only agreed to go because of how much they were bothering me about the whole ordeal. It probably wasn’t even going to be that fun since dancing wasn’t really my thing and we would be surrounded by royalty who most likely was very stuck up because of their lifestyle. I had an annoyed look on my face even though it was hidden behind a mask since the ball was a masquerade ball where masks required to enter the palace. I guess it was a good thing that I had suitable clothes to wear even though I was just a commoner, my past was unknown though as the only thing that might possibly to connected to my family was this ring with a weird emblem on it. I had no idea what the emblem was since a lot of my memories were a blur and there was a chance that I had a light case of amnesia since I was found just wandering the streets with a pretty bad head injury. I was found by a kind man who was Pidge’s father who ended up adopting me since they weren’t able to find anyone who recognized me. It was because of the Holt family that I was able to get the help I needed and have a place to live since they made it very clear that they weren’t going to leave me to fend for myself on the streets. I was grateful toward them though since I had a family who wanted to care for me even if I wasn’t actually related to them by blood. The question that I have been wanting to get answers for a very long time was on who my real family actually was though, it was a big mystery on who they were. Maybe if I could just remember something then it might possibly help to figure on who my parents are. Do I have any siblings? Are my parents even alive anymore?

I glanced up at the sound of people laughing and talking while music was in the background since the ball was actually just starting. I gave a small sigh standing away from the crowds while holding a glass filled with the drinks that were being handed out from the waiters and waitresses that were walking around the floor. I had lost track of Pidge, Hunk, and Lance figuring that they were most likely somewhere on the floor dancing or goofing off like they normally do. I would just find them later since it wouldn’t be too hard to find them as long as they don’t cause trouble, mostly Lance though since he always seems to be the one who is able to find trouble. My eyes flickered down to the glass that was still pretty full at the moment since I had only taken a few sips from it, I could tell that it was champagne which was something that I never really had much of a taste for. Boredom was the only thing that was crossing my mind though, I didn’t want to be here, but I had no choice since I knew that the family of the others would want me to make sure that they don’t do anything stupid. I am the oldest one out of all of them plus a lecture would happen later if any of them got in trouble and I’d probably have to face the brunt of it. The lectures weren’t very fun to deal with as they have happened a few times already mostly when Lance get his nose into where it doesn’t need to be. Hopefully, we don’t have to be here for that longer since I really don’t want to be here at this boring ball surrounded by the stuck up people who obviously think that they are a lot better depending on what families that they come from.

**Shiro’s pov**

I was able to get away from the few royal daughters that my parents had introduced me to since they were adamant on me to find someone to marry. I groaned at the thought as it was just something that I wasn’t looking forward to, I wanted to find someone on my own and one who was my type. That had proven difficult since finding the one that was right for me was impossible to find, they had to be out there somewhere though. It would just be a matter of time until I was able to find them if I could find them at all since I was starting to doubt on if he could be found. My parents knew about my preference, but they still continued to introduce me to royal daughters since the next future king would need children to continue their line to takeover the throne once it was their turn to succeeded their parents. I decided that I was going to stand on the balcony for a little bit since I needed some time to myself as I had enough time dealing with the princesses that have been invited here. I was able to get out to the balcony without anyone stopping me which was a relief since it meant that I would have some time to myself until someone would drag me back inside.

My eyes landed on the back of a figure that was leaning against the railing of the balcony, I couldn’t see their face, but they had black hair that reached the back of the collar on their shirt. I wasn’t expecting to find someone out here since I figured that everyone would be inside enjoying the ball. I didn’t know if it would be a good idea to say anything though as this most likely was someone that I hadn’t met before. A small cough escaped my lips as it was the best way to get their attention since I really didn’t know what to say to them. I saw them start to move before they turned their head to look at me while a red and black mask was covering the upper part of their face. That wasn’t what got my attention though, the one thing that got my attention was the color of their eyes which seemed to be a beautiful violet. I have never seen someone with a pair of violet-colored eyes before unless they came from the ones known as the Kogane family, but that family didn’t have an heir. They lost their son on the night when a fire destroyed the home and it was thought that their son most likely died in that fire, but there was no proof to back that up. The Kogane family were good friends of ours and allies as there were a few memories that I had with Keith as it was a wonder on what kind of person he would be now. The violet stranger glanced up at me as a glass of champagne was sitting on the railing of the balcony next to him

“You must be the one known as Prince Takashi?”

I nodded moving to make my way over to the balcony leaning against it

“I am, but just call me Shiro. You are?”

A small smile or so it seemed appeared across his lips for a moment, I couldn’t tell if it was a smirk or something else though

“Keith.”

I was a bit surprised at the name as it made me wonder if this was the Keith that I knew as a child, but I had my doubts about. There was a chance that Keith did die in that fire, but it was unknown on if that actually happened. His parents were hoping that he was still alive, but finding him was the one thing that would be hard to do if he was alive. I leaned against the railing still

“Shouldn’t you be in there? I’m sure those girls are wanting to dance with you.”

A groan left my lips as I rested my head against my hands for a moment, I really didn’t want to go back in there and face the girls that my parents were trying to hook me up with

“Don’t remind me.... I’d really don’t want to deal with them... My parents are wanting me to find someone to marry.”

Keith nodded as I guessed that he had an understanding on what my parents were trying to do, I have tried to get them to listen, but they just don’t understand me at all. He slid the drink over to me though

“You probably need this more than I do. Might help you relax a little, I don’t want it anyways.”

I wasn’t going to deny that I could use something to help me relax as there was a lot of stress on my shoulders because of how my parents were pushing me to marry someone. But drinking champagne wasn’t going to help me relax, I just needed a distraction for a little while since that always helped me when I had a lot on my mind. I shook my head at the offer

“I have a better idea on what we can do, come with me.”

I grabbed ahold of Keith’s hand before pulling him inside as I heard the familiar song starting to play with was actually one of my favorites. Dancing would be a good distraction plus it would keep the ones that my parents kept on showing to me away since no one would interrupt a dance until it was over. Hopefully, it would be okay with Keith though since I kinda just dragged him in here without asking him first.

**Keith’s pov**

Shiro suddenly grabbed ahold of my hand before I had the chance to say anything as he dragged me back inside even though that was the last thing that I wanted to do. We were suddenly on the dance floor though as Shiro did move to place his arm around me before he took ahold of my free hand

“I hope that this is okay... I know that I kinda pulled you into this.”

Glancing down, Shiro did start to move the both of us to the music that was being played in the background

“It... It’s all right... Just a bit unexpected.”

Shiro nodded while I was trying to focus on something else instead of how close we were together. This was the first time that something had happened like this since I did my best to avoid situations like this. Dancing wasn’t really my thing and dancing with a prince was the last thing that I thought was going to happen especially with a commoner like me. There was someone out there better than me that Shiro could spend his time with since I wasn’t like most of the people here as it seemed like eyes were watching us. Once we turned, the necklace that was holding the ring came into view as it was the ring that I’ve had with me since I was in the orphanage, but no one had any idea on what the emblem on the ring meant. That made it hard to figure out if it was connected to my family or not since I was found wandering the streets with no memories of who my parents were.

Shiro’s gaze landed on the ring as he most likely saw the emblem that was carved upon it

“Family heirloom?”

There was a shrug of my shoulders since I didn’t have any clue on where the ring came from

“Possibly, I’m not really for sure on where the ring came from. It was just something that I’ve had since I was found wandering the streets by the Holt family. I have no memories before the age of eight, there was a bad hit to my head when they found me.”

Nodding, he gave a small smile

“Well, I hope that you are able to find your family someday, Keith. I’m sure that they are still looking for you wherever they are.”

I didn’t know if that was true, but I was hoping that my family was out there looking for me or there was a chance that I would be able to find them someday. So far that hasn’t been able to happen yet and I was starting to doubt that it would never happen because of how long it has actually been

“Possibly, I don’t know if I will be able to find them... It’s been so long since that day.”

Shiro nodded before it seemed that the music was taking us away since I soon found myself making eye contact with him which probably would of been really embarrassing for me. But I felt comfortable around Shiro and it seemed to me that there was something familiar about him, it was something that I couldn’t place though. Maybe it would come to me later once I had the chance to think over it some more. For now though, I was going to enjoy this time with Shiro and looking into his pretty dark gray eyes. The music did carry us away as I felt Shiro’s warm arms around me as it seemed that everything else faded away, this was something that I have never felt before and it seemed like I knew him even though he was a complete stranger to me. Our focus was only on each other before the music came to an end as a light smile graced Shiro’s lips

“Thank you for dancing with me, Keith.”

I was about to say something before a hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder revealing Pidge

“We need to go, Lance has gotten into trouble again.”

I groaned as an annoyed look appeared across my face knowing that Lance had done something stupid again. I gave Shiro a apologetic look

“I’m sorry, Shiro. I must go...”

I slipped out of his grip before moving to follow Pidge to go find Lance and Hunk since it was best to get out of here before anything was going to happen. I don’t want to have a repeat of what happened last time since it took forever for them to forgive Lance and to allow us back into the building. Shiro was about to say something as he held his hand out to me, but I was gone before I had the chance to hear what he was going to say. Deep inside though, I hoped that there was a chance for us to meet again since I wanted to know more about the grey-eyed prince.

**Shiro’s pov**

A few days have passed since the ball as my thoughts were filled with Keith, I wanted to find him again, but I had no idea where to look. Keith left before I could say anything which did feel me with sadness, I hoped that I would be able to find him somehow even if it was going to be difficult. I let out a small breath before a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts

“Sir? Are you alright?”

Glancing over, I saw the butler Oscar who had been apart of my family since I was a baby standing there with a concerned look on his face

“I’m okay, just thinking of the one that I met at the ball. There was something familiar about him and the ring that he had looked to be like it belonged to a royal.”

Oscar nodded as he placed the tray that was holding the tea down with a gentle smile

“What was on the ring?”

I shifted moving to go pick up the cup of tea that had been brought to me

“I can’t be for sure, but I’m positive that the symbol for the Kogane family on it. The one who had it had black hair, violet eyes and his name was Keith, but he told me that he remembered nothing from his childhood. I don’t know if it is him, but I was positive that it was the Keith that I had met as a child.... He left before I had the chance to say anything else to him because of his friend causing trouble.”

Oscar was quiet as I could tell that he was thinking about what I just told him, I waited to see what he was going to say though since everyone here knew the Kogane family really well

“It might be possible that the one you met is the missing son of the Kogane family, a body was never found even though everyone just assumed he burned up in the fire. He could of been taken instead and left somewhere else. The amnesia if that is what he has would explain why he doesn’t remember anything from his childhood, I have a feeling that you found Keith though.”

I nodded letting out a small breath after placing the cup of tea back down

“What should we do? How are we going to find him? I have no clue where he went.”

Oscar placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze 

“We will do everything that we can to find him, Shiro. If this Keith is the missing heir than his parents will be thrilled, but we will have to make sure that it is actually him. I’ll work on gathering some information about him and see if there are any certain features that we can use to compare the two together.”

I nodded as a light smile appeared across my face knowing that Oscar was going to do everything in his power to find the one that might possibly be Keith. I glanced out the window as Oscar excused himself to go start gathering information that would lead us to find him, I just hoped that he could be found since I wanted to see him again. To see those beautiful violet eyes again

“Don’t worry, Keith. We will meet again, I promise.”

  
  
  



End file.
